Strigoi Breeding Program
by x-shadow-x-kisses-x
Summary: Rose and Dimitri were taken in the strigoi attack. janine wants to know what happened. when they find two badly beaten Moroi and a mysterious baby, will the truth come out? is there a strigoi breeding program?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Once again I have been struck with a dream**

**Lets just say when the Strigoi attacked the school, Rose **_**and **_**Dimitri were both taken. But were they both turned? Guardian Janine Hathaway wants to know what happened to her daughter.....**

**Janine pov**

"Guardian Hathaway." A voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Alberta Petrov, captain of the guardians at St Vladimir's, coming up towards me. St Vladimir's was the school my daughter, Rose, went to. Emphasise on the "_went" _part.

A pain like stabbing ice ripped through my chest when I thought of my daughter. Children weren't supposed to die before their parents. And Rose had been dead for almost two years. I had deep regret for not being able to protect her from the Strigoi attack on the school. But I had more regret that I'd never gotten to know her, even though I knew she'd always wanted to know me. At least when she was younger.

What made matters worse was that if Rose wasn't dead, she might as well be. Because her body was never recovered. More than likely the Strigoi had dragged her body away to snack on later, which made me sick. But not as sick as the alternative.

I shook the thought away. I would not—could not—think of Rose as a Strigoi.

I nodded in acknowledgement of Alberta. Her eyes appraised me with the indifference of all guardians who lived in places like the Royal Court. They also shone with pity. I hated it when people looked at me like that. It made me remember.

"_We're almost at the exit." Stan Alto shouted at a few of the novices that were running in front of us towards the entrance of the cave. A Strigoi reached out and went for a Moroi and a novice girl. _They come first. _I regretted having to reach out and protect the middle-aged Moroi before the young girl who had barely started her life yet. But that's what I was trained to do._

_The Strigoi snapped her neck so fast she didn't have time to scream, and it was at that point that I dragged the Moroi over the threshold of the cave and into the sunlight. She'd be safe from the Strigoi now._

_I turned around, expecting to see Rose and Guardian Dimitri Belikov coming out, but they weren't there. Instead about twenty Strigoi were at the entrance, sneering at us, obviously annoyed that they couldn't walk into the sunlight._

_Then I heard a scream a pure terror and I knew I'd know that voice anywhere. That's when I saw Rose._

_She was surrounded, but I was proud to see she wasn't giving up without a fight. Belikov was with her, they stood back to back, trying to take out as many as they could. As he plunged his stake into one of their chests, another one came at him and he was out in an instant. He'd barely dropped to the ground when Rose screamed "No!" and the Strigoi she'd been fighting with bit into her neck. Another strangled scream came out of her mouth and then she didn't make any more noise. The Strigoi were dragging their bodies away._

"_Rose!" I barely recognised my own voice as someone held me back from going into the cave._

"_Hathaway. What the hell are you doing? We have to get out of here." It was Alberta. Her words didn't make sense to me. Why would I go? I had to get Rose!_

_A few more guardians came over to see what was going on. I didn't like the looks they were giving me._

"_We can't just leave her in there!" I think I may have said other things, but my mind wasn't really attached to my body._

"_Janine, Rose is dead. There's nothing we can do." Alto said quietly. If he thought those words were going to stop me, he was wrong. I broke out of Alberta's grip, but someone must have knocked me out because the next thing I remember is waking up in the school med clinic._

I came out of my reverie and tried to distract myself with the guardian in front of me. Alberta's face had a very serious look on it when she spoke. "Two female Moroi and a baby were found in Russia and brought here. They're in really bad shape."

I nodded, waiting for her to go on. Speaking wasn't one of my favourite things to do in the world.

"One of them is a woman named Tania Dragomir."

That actually caught my interest, not something that was easy to do. Tania was related to my charge, Vasilisa Dragomir. She was her aunt, and was presumed dead when her body was taken by Strigoi about 10 years ago when she was 18 in an attack that wiped out most of Vasilisa's family. I waited for Alberta to tell me who the other girl was.

"The other girl is Molly Drozdov."

The name Drozdov would be familiar to anyone who lived in the vampire world. The Drozdov's are one of the twelve royal Moroi families. But the name Molly didn't ring any bells in my memory, no matter how significant a look Alberta was giving me.

She eyed me warily when she continued. "She went missing in the attack on St Vladimir's."

I now knew why she'd told me specifically about Molly. She was taken along with Rose. My pulse suddenly started racing. I didn't want to give myself false hope, but this girl could know what happened to my daughter.

"Where are they?" I asked, not wanting to show I was only interested in Molly. I don't think I fooled her though.

*~*~*

When Alberta had said the women were in bad shape, I hadn't realised how bad she meant. Tania's neck and arms were covered in bruises, most of which were bleeding and I noticed she had cuts that were scabbed over. I knew instantly that she'd been fed off. A lot. If anyone tried to touch her, except Molly, she freaked out. Badly.

Molly was in better shape, but not by much. She clung to the small bundle in her arms as if her life depended on it. At least she didn't scream when people tried to touch her.

"Miss Drozdov, I know this is hard for you, but we really need you to give the baby to the doctors so that they can make sure he's okay." Dr. Mindralkus said soothingly. I'd always wondered how child psychologists stayed so calm while they dealt with kids, teenagers in particular. She was obviously very good at her job. But I didn't want to over think it. I knew Rose had seen a counsellor...

"No." Her eyes widened and she shook her head, inching away from the Dr. And clearly trying to put as much space between her and the hospital bed as possible. "They'll do tests on him. They'll think he's evil."

"No, they won't. They just want to make sure he's healthy. They won't do anything to hurt him."

Molly still seemed reluctant to let go of the baby boy, but she slowly handed him off to an awaiting nurse, her eyes following her as she left the room. It had me thinking that I should have been that protective with Rose while I still had her...

"Okay, Miss Drozdov—"

"It's Molly. Please don't give me any royal crap."

If the Dr. was surprised by Molly's choice of words, he didn't show it. But then, he was probably trained to expect anything. "Okay Molly, what have you and Lady Dragomir been going through for the past two years? Everyone is really glad you are back."

Molly sat there for a while, just collecting her thoughts by the look of it. Dr. Mindralkus didn't rush her. "The Strigoi in Russia want to start a revolution." She began, speaking really quietly, as if scared someone would hear her. "But they need to overthrow the Moroi royalty first."

"And how are they going to do that?"

She took a deep breath. "They're using dhampir and Moroi girls to be their blood whores—no surprises there. But there's more to it. Did you know that male Strigoi could produce life? Well, not with other Strigoi, obviously. It's like how everyone knows it. Dhampir and Strigoi equal baby dhampir. Human and Strigoi equal baby dhampir. Strigoi and Moroi equal baby Moroi. The Moroi girls they choose are all from royal families because apparently our blood is stronger than regular Moroi. The dhampirs are chosen by how good they are at being guardians. They'd obviously produce better "specimen". They plan to send the kids of Strigoi to the academies. Once they're in they have to get as far up in politics as they can so that when one day there is enough to take over the royal court, the Strigoi can start their "evolution". They want to rule over all kind, and make all humans aware of their existence. I suppose it's a smart plan. No one would suspect a thing until the very last moment. But they didn't count on us escaping."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Okay, that's probably an understatement, but I couldn't make my mind understand anything but shock. Strigoi were using girls for some kind of demented breeding program? The thought made me sick.

Dr. Mindralkus remained calm. No surprises there. "Were you used for this breeding program?"

Molly looked out the only window in the small hospital room, her expression unreadable. "When I was first bought—yes bought, he actually paid for me—by Ivanov, I didn't realise what was going on. I thought he just wanted me for sex and blood. I figured he got bored of Tania, and wanted someone younger. Not that 28 is all that old. At least, that's what he told me. But that was before he started to use us at—at..." she shuddered, and looked a little green. "at the same time. I didn't realise I was pregnant until Tania told us the real reason we were being kept chained in his room." She looked down at her hands sadly, on the verge of tears. "I was allowed to keep my baby girl for four months. Tania only got two months, but she told me it didn't matter, she was used to it. All her kids have been taken away from her too. She's had 11."

11 kids in 10 years, all of them taken away by Strigoi. I wondered how Tania coped with that.

"I don't know where they were taken, but I know the Strigoi are going to start filling her head with evil. There was no way I could get her away from Ivanov. He was too strong, and the estate we lived in is really high tech. They can see your every movement." Molly now had tears running down her cheeks. "Her name is Lillian."

"Molly, how did you and Tania get away from them?" Dr. Mindralkus, who was frowning, showed the most amount of emotion I'd seen in her today. Even if it wasn't much.

"I still don't really know. I just had Brady a month ago. Tania miscarried at four months. Ivanov hurt her bad for that. She couldn't walk for a week. I don't think her body can handle having any more kids." Molly wiped her eyes. "I knew Ivanov would kill her if she didn't get pregnant again. But she just couldn't." She started sobbing slightly. "I tried to use a bobby pin to unlock our chains, but he caught me. He tried to hurt Brady, but I wouldn't let him. I think he only stopped cause he didn't want to harm part of the "future of civilisation"." She shook her head. "He hurt me and Tania instead, and said if we tried it again then he'd kill us."

"But you did try it again, didn't you?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to endanger Tania or Brady."

"Then how did—"

"Rose Hathaway got us out."

**Dun Dun Dun Duuuuunn....**

**Sorry bout that^^^^ just always wanted to write it lol**

**So what do you think?? And how did rose get them out????? I know this chapter was kind of disturbing**

**Please review and I'll give u more more more!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for leaving it there. I know. I'm evil.**

**Chapter 2**

My mind froze. I couldn't understand what Molly was saying. Rose let her out? How? When? Did that mean she was alive?

According to Molly, she'd been in her room, comforting Tania over her lost child when Rose and a Strigoi burst in to the room, telling her it was all going to be okay and breaking them out of their chains. They didn't have time to take anything. Rose kept saying that they didn't have much time and that "they" would know what they were doing.

Molly had barely had time to get Brady when the Strigoi and Rose were leading them through the estate and had them out.

Presently, Molly was looking at photographs of missing Moroi and dhampirs. The guardian's wanted to know how many people were actually dead, and how many were turned.

"I don't really recognise many of them. Me and Tania were mostly kept in our room." She pointed to a picture of a blonde Moroi. "That's Nathan. He's who sold me to Ivanov. Sometimes he came into the room to check our progress." She studied the pictures for a moment. "Galina runs the estate. I guess you could think of her as the head of the Strigoi mafia." She pointed to another picture. "Rose is still a dhampir."

I don't know how to describe the relief that coursed through my body. Then the horror as I realised—

"She's one of the blood whores." Molly said without emotion. She identified a few more. Mostly, the Moroi royal women were being used as blood whores, and the men were either turned to make stronger Strigoi or used as feeders. Many of the dhampir men were turned, and a few of the women. But mostly, if the dhampir girl's seemed like they would produce stronger children, they would be used as "breeders". For a second, I wished Rose wasn't as good at fighting as she was, then she wouldn't used as a breeder. Then I considered the alternative and shook the thought away.

"There's something strange about this one." She said, pointing to a picture of Guardian Belikov. "He's a Strigoi, but he helped Rose get us out. Whenever I saw Rose, she didn't have bight marks or bruises, but her Strigoi bought her from Nathan." She considered something. "His eyes aren't red."

"Excuse me, Miss Drozdov. Are you trying to tell us that a Strigoi doesn't have red eyes?" one of the guardians in the questioning room asked.

"I don't know. I just know he's different." She paused. "He never hurt Rose."

My mind was beyond shock. I sat down in one of the chairs.

Molly suddenly leapt off her feet. "Oh my God! Someone give me a laptop!"

Everyone in the questioning room—four guardians and Dr. Mindralkus—were obviously shocked but someone immediately went to locate the computer. The Dr. asked why.

"Because I know the website that they use to sell their blood whores. If you can get into that, I bet you can find the address of the estate. You'll probably even be able to see everyone who's in on it. Strigoi, Moroi, Dhampirs. Probably even humans. At the very least you'll know who their selling.

~*~*~

A few minutes later, everyone was looking over Molly's shoulder at the website: www,buymybloodwhore,com **(A/N: had to use a coma instead of a dot lolz)**

Oh, how original.

The page loaded, but there was nothing on the screen.

"We need to alter the resolution. Its set so that only Strigoi can see it." After she had tampered with the resolution (at least I think she was, I don't know much about computers), I could see what was on it.

Username:  
Password:

"You have to have been assigned an account by Galina to access it." She fumbled around in her jacket pocket. "Rose gave me Dimitri's account and password." She pulled out a folded piece of paper. "She said to show someone who could help."

Username: dbelikova  
Password: *******

"What's the password, just out of interest?" asked a Moroi who came in with the laptop. He was apparently one of the world's best hackers.

Molly turned to him for a second. "It's _forever_. I know, weird right?"

I tried not to think about that too long.

A screen popped up: _Welcome. Who would you like to view? _Underneath was a selection of who you could look at.

"Click on Moroi." I nearly had the urge to scream. Nearly. Why not dhampirs? I wanted to know what was going on with Rose. But, of course, _they come first._

I was really starting to get tired of that saying.

On the page labelled "Moroi Girls", pictures of Moroi girls aged 15-30, wearing barely any clothing came up on the screen. Most of the girls looked frightened. A few of them looked deranged. I recognised Molly and Tania amongst the pictures. Some pictures had writing underneath. It either said "available" or "sold". At the bottom of the page was a link that took you to another page called "Moroi Girls-Bitten". It showed pictures of the same girls being fed off by Strigoi, or touched by them—or worse. I felt a little sick. Was I going to see Rose like that? But Molly had said Dimitri didn't hurt Rose...

The computer hacker went through a few of the girls profiles. It showed more photos of them and a small blog of them.

"I'll show you the dhampirs next." Molly said.

There weren't as many dhampir girls as Moroi girls. Only about 20. But it was still too many.

When Molly got to the picture of Rose I didn't know what to think. Because Rose didn't look scared. Or even deranged.

She looked _bored._

"Can you click on her picture?" I asked. Not because I wanted to see more of Rose dressed like a cheap hooker, but because it wasn't only me who was surprised by her facial expression.

Clicking on her picture took us to a blog page.

Rosemarie Hathaway—Unavailable

Age: 19  
Buyer: Dimitri Belikov  
Status: Tainted  
Bred: Twice

Then there were more photographs of Rose. In all of them she was bored. There were no pictures of her being bitten. She was alone in every picture.

"This is weird." said the hacker. "Rose's profile doesn't show her with any Strigoi. But all of the other profile showed girls being..."

"Raped?" one of the guardians put in.

He nodded. "I guess you could call it that." He looked between me and the computer screen. "This is your daughter, isn't it?"

I nodded.

He studied the computer for a second. "Molly, is there a computer in your room at the estate?"

"Yes. Ivanov used the webcam to take pictures and videos of me and Tania. I think all the rooms have it."

The hacker looked, for a second, excited. "I think I can hack into Ivanov's computer, and view his activity through the webcam."

**OOOOHHHHHHH**

**There is now a way to watch the Strigoi!!!**

**What will this lead to??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read this before you kill me**

**Chapter 3**

It took all of ten minutes and the hacker had full view of the inside of where Tania and Molly were being held hostage. Molly's parents had arrived and, after an emotional re-union, taken her and Brady into another hospital ward. Molly needed to be kept overnight for medical treatment and I'm pretty sure they were getting her a psychiatrist.

While more internet hackers arrived to try and get full view of—hopefully—every room in the estate that Molly had been talking about, Alberta and I were staying in the small clinic room to listen Dr. Mindralkus's attempt at finding things out from Tania. Well, I'm not actually sure what the Dr. was doing—some kind of mental treatment?—but me and Alberta were there in case she said anything useful.

It didn't go all that well.

"Why won't you let anyone touch you Tania? Do you feel like you have a problem with physical contact?" the doctor's words were probably supposed to be soothing—I think.

"Ivanov said only him and Molly can touch me. No one else has his permission." She said. Her voice shook but she said it like it was the truth. "Rose was a bad girl for touching me. Dimitri should punish her."

"Ivanov is in Russia, Tania. He can't ever touch you again. You're safe now."

I thought this should have helped her, but it only made her freak out. "No! No, no no no! I'll never be safe without Ivanov. I belong to him! I'm a bad girl for leaving. He's going to be so mad when he finds me!" her eyes darted around the room as if she expected him to be hiding in a corner.

The doctor looked at us and said. "You might as well leave. It may take me a while to break through to her."

We didn't waste time leaving. I wanted to get the room with all the high tech surveillance anyway. The hacker's had gotten into more of the Strigoi's webcams. Maybe Rose would be on one of the screens. And, after what Tania had told us about "punishment", I wanted to see just exactly what Dimitri was doing with Rose.

On our way to the surveillance room, Alberta got a call. There was another Strigoi attack. This one was on St Basil's Academy. So, naturally, the Moroi were in an uproar. A few of the newer guardians were flying over to Russia in case of a second attack, and to replace the school's guardian's that were killed.

"This is getting out of control." I muttered to Alberta.

"I know. They're banding together. If the Moroi would learn how to fight with magic, it would save a lot of lives. They don't seem to get it." She said.

We didn't talk much after that. We arrived at our destination where about thirty guardian's were typing away at computers, and another twenty were setting up more for the Hacker's to do their hacking. Most of the hacker's were Moroi. It was a good thing we had such a large surveillance room.

After about twenty minutes I had looked into nearly all the rooms. Most dhampir girl's were literally chained to beds, walls, wherever. A few of the younger Moroi girl's were chained up too, but I suspected the older ones had given up, hence the reason they were free to move around. They tended to stay put though.

A lot of them were alone, and I briefly wondered where the Strigoi were. Then I remembered the attack on St Basil's, and figured I had a pretty good idea.

It wasn't long after that that I found Rose. I can't explain how I felt when I saw her. It was a mixture of relief, happiness, sadness and confusion. She wasn't chained up, but she wasn't sitting on a bed either.

I moved closer to the computer and asked if I could watch it. The guardian in control looked at me, then back to the computer, looked at me again and nodded. He went off to another computer that had hacked into a webcam.

From what I could see of the room Rose was in, it was big, but not as show-offie big as a lot of the other rooms. I couldn't see the whole room, but I could see a couch on the left, a TV on the right wall, and in between the two, pushed a bit farther back was a bed. Rose was sitting on the floor.

The TV was on, but she wasn't watching it. There was a white, puffy lump in front of her that she was looking at. After a while she picked something up and cradled it in her arms and I realised what it must be. A baby.

It was kind of surreal, but I realised what the "Bred: Twice" part of Rose's profile must have meant. I guess I was in denial that my 19 year old was being used in a breeding program. She already had two kids, but she was just a kid herself.

Rose smiled sadly down at the baby and said something. She bounced him/her a little bit.

"I wish I could hear what she's saying." I said out loud. The guardian on my right wordlessly handed me a pair of earphones. I briefly looked at his screen. A Moroi girl was struggling weakly with a Strigoi man. I guess they were getting back from their attack. I felt sorry for the Moroi girl.

When I looked back at my screen I saw that Rose gone. I felt a fleeting moment of panic until I realised that she must have moved somewhere the webcam couldn't see her. A few minutes later she'd walked back in view and plopped down on the couch. She didn't have the baby with her so I figured there was a crib or something behind the couch.

It looked like she was just drifting off when another figure appeared on the screen. It was Dimitri.

He walked over to Rose and knelt down in front of her. I turned the volume all the way up. It was still a little hard to make out all the words.

"Rose," he whispered, "are you awake?"

She opened her eyes and wiped her face with her arm. "I am now." She said, smiling slightly. "Are you okay?"

She sat up so that he could sit next to her, and he did. "We attacked St Basil's."

Rose was wide awake then. "Ohmygod. Isn't that where your sister and nephew go?"

He nodded. "They got Viktoria."

She put her hands to her mouth. "Dimitri..." she hugged him, and I tried not to let that bug me. She let go and looked up at him. She was so little compared to him. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's up for sale. They want to use her for... you know."

Rose shifted her position on the couch so that she was facing him completely. "So... what are you going to do about it?"

Dimitri shrugged.

"Buy her you idiot!" Rose looked like she was about to hit him.

"They know she's my sister." He looked scandalized.

"So? Tell them you think it's kinky then bring her back here. Then, by the time they think she should be preggo or something we'll have evacuated this whole place and no one will ever touch her."

Before I fully registered what Rose had said, I said "I got something!" and within a few minutes, Rose and Dimitri were projected up onto the big screen, replacing a Strigoi that was feeding some random human. I hoped I hadn't missed much of their conversation.

"..think that would work? Because we really do need to figure out when we can get everyone out. I mean, obviously we can't evacuate everyone at once. And there's the little kids we need to think of..." Rose's voice was over taken by a guardian wondering what they were talking about.

"They're planning something." I responded.

I was proved right as they stated discussing plans to evacuate different Moroi and Dhampirs. Most of which were crazy to the point of suicidal.

Then everyone's attention was either focused on the screen or talking animatedly about Rose and Dimitri's escape plans.

That was before they started kissing. More than passionately. Then everyone, including me, was staring at the screen.

Through the shock that my 19 year old daughter, who I thought was dead, was making out with a 26 year old Strigoi, all I could think was: _My kid really is a trouble maker_...

**OH MY GOD SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I am really into this story but just haven't had the time to focus on it. High school really sucks lolz.**

**I will never go this long without update again. Thanks for being so patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I suck. No. I **_**more than **_**suck. Because I have been neglecting my story writing for too long. You probably have your torches and pitch forks ready to dissect my stomach... yeah I've become rather graphic lol.**

**Anyway I believe explanations are in order. I just finished year 9 (thank GOD) and during term four I had a whole weeks worth of formal exams, and then after I'd done them I was too stressed out by wondering how I'd gone to focus on anything other than "oh my god what if world war two started in 1932?" btw I didn't do so well in history hahaha but I am happy to say that I came first in the grade in English and I got 100% in my end of year exams. Yeah.. I nearly fainted.**

**Then Christmas came along and I was rushing around like a mad women with the rest of my family and the school holidays have been so jam-packed and HOT (god I always forget how hot Australia gets in summer) that I haven't really been relaxed enough to write. Well, now I am and hopefully updates will be plentiful.**

**Here is the much anticipated update that so many people have been waiting for. People who reviewed... you are the reason I'm still writing. I checked my inbox today and nearly cried at how sweet some of the reviews were. I can't wait to publish an actual book!**

**R&R**

**x-shadow-x-kisses-x**

The next few days blurred together and I lost track of how many hours I had spent in the "Hacking Room", as we were now calling the surveillance room with all the cameras. There were rumours being spread amongst the Moroi world that were close to the truth of what was going on in there, but no one had really guessed the full extent of what the Strigoi were planning.

I had finally been told to take a break from finding information on the location of the Strigoi estate and was heading back to find Vasilisa. I felt a slight pang of guilt at neglecting my guardian duties **(A/N: kinda how I feel about my writing duties...) **and was sure she would be wondering where I was.

I was right. The second I knocked on the door of the house she and Christian Ozera lived in she almost tackled me to the ground.

"OhmyGod!" she said in the stereotypical teenager squeal I had come to love so much. Insert sarcasm here. "Are you okay? What the heck is going on? Are what the rumours say true? Are the Strigoi trying to take over the world? Well, it's not like we didn't already know that... Is it true about Molly? Is Aunty Tania _really _alive? Is Rose? Is—"

"Babe, take a deep breath and let her actually walk in the door." Christian's usual snarky behaviour was slightly toned down today, but he still rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

Lissa did as he said and calmed down. Slightly. "Sorry for jumping on you like that." She said a little sheepishly. "I've just been hearing things for days and Guardian Dean refuses to tell me anything." She huffed, obviously frustrated with her other guardian.

We walked into her cream coloured living room and sat across from each other on her armchairs. Christian opted for leaning against the wall.

I figured she deserved a small amount of an explanation, so I told her, in brief details, what it was that we'd discovered. I had to hand it to her, she listened without interrupting, not that I had expected anything less from such a well-mannered and behaved young lady. I couldn't say the same for Christian though, who asked numerous questions and gave a snide comment or to where he obviously thought it was appropriate.

Lissa's eyes were wider than saucers by the time I was done. "I—the... this... I can't believe it... this is too surreal to comprehend."

"So Rose is really alive..." Christian mused.

Lissa's eyes lit up slightly. "Didn't I tell you Christian? I told you so many times I would know if she was dead! "

After the initial shock of excitement died down after finding out their best friend was still alive after being declared dead, Lissa and Christian realised the seriousness of the situation. **(A/N: wow what a crappy sentence)**

"Rose is being used as a blood whore." Christian said, emotionless. He was now sitting on the arm of Lissa's couch. Not knowing how true it was, I nodded.

"For a Strigoi breeding program." Lissa added.

"We think so." I answered. Neither of them questioned me.

We sat in silence for a while when Lissa suddenly shot up out of her seat. "OhmyGod! I have to go talk to Tania!"

Although I doubted she would be let in, Lissa still persuaded me to try and get her in to see Tania. Christian had gone off to tell their friends that Rose was alive. I was a little surprised to see how thrilled he was that his friend wasn't dead. I was also a little surprised to hear that he and Rose actually were friends. I sighed, thinking that that was another thing I hadn't known about Rose.

We walked into the hospital and I asked what room Tania Dragomir was staying in. The nurse eyed me, obviously about to tell me that she wouldn't be taking visitors when Lissa stepped in.

"Please," she said in a small voice. "She's the only family I have. I know she's in bad condition, but I think I may be able to help her."

The nurse said, "132." And hurried over to a door that had a little light flashing above it.

"Come on, Princess." I said, and we walked along the hallways until we found room 132.

Lissa stared shyly through the window at her aunt, who was _still _talking to that therapist. "She looks exactly the same as I remember." She whispered. I wondered if she had noticed that Tania was trembling.

She looked at me. "Do you think I can go in?"

I eyed the therapist who seemed to have noticed our presence. He gave a curt nod at seeing Lissa—he obviously knew who she was—and I indicated to her that she could open the door.

"Um... hi... Aunty Tania." Lissa said softly.

Tania looked at Lissa nervously, with curiosity. Dr. Mindralkus, the therapist, said, "Tania, this is Vasilisa Dragomir. Is it okay if she speaks to you?"

I expected Tania to say something about not being allowed to, but instead she seemed to be studying Lissa with great intensity. "Little Lissa?" she asked, unsure.

Lissa's whole face lit up like the sun, and I found myself wanting to worship the ground she walked on. Weird. Before either me or Mindralkus could tell her it was probably not a good idea, Lissa had run over to hug her aunt. Tania tensed up, stiff as a board, then slowly, slowly, she put her arms around the slightly sobbing teenager, and said soothing things to her.

Both myself an and the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. I guess being around Lissa can cure anyone.

"I think we've made progress..' I heard him mumble.

**Sooo what did you think? I know its short but theres another chapter waiting around the corner... well technically on the next page**


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is pretty short too but there will be longer ones to come. pinky promise xx**

Talking to Lissa seemed to have done Tania a lot of good, because she was now talking a little bit about what happened to her. Lissa went to see her every day for the next few days, while I nearly waited anxiously for my shift in the hacking room to start.

The first room I logged in to was Rose and Dimitri's room. I told myself I was just checking to see if they had made any plans to escape, but really I only wanted to see if Rose was still safe. To make sure she wasn't being thrown around like all the other girls.

"Seventy thousand? Seriously?" Rose said in that exasperated voice that I hadn't realised how much I'd missed. "I thought I only costed ten thousand."

Dimitri took a seat next to her on the browny coloured couch. He had a disgusted look on his face. "You have to pay extra for virgins. They think it's fun to be the first one to break a girl." He had a glower on his face now, one that made him look... well like a Strigoi. "They got a lot of seventh grade dhampirs this time..."

Rose looked like she was going to throw up. "They want _twelve year olds?_" she actually threw one of her pillows on the floor. I guessed being locked away with Strigoi for two years hadn't done much for Rose's self control.

"Nathan said, and I quote _"They're old enough to know what's going on but young enough that they won't be able to get away from us." _He thinks that they have just enough guardian training in them that they'll put up a bit of a fight and won't be boring, but they're a lot less stronger than the older girls they have been going for previously. He also seems to think this age will be easier to brain wash so that when they're older and more _interesting _they might actually have sense enough not to try anything that will just get them killed."

They continued one with the subject for another ten minutes when Dimitri said he had to go. Rose kissed him goodbye while I shuddered and proceeded to lie down on the couch as he disappeared off the screen. She stayed that way for a while and I wondered if she had fallen asleep. Then the faint sounds of crying made her sit of and wonder off behind the couch.

"Hey don't cry, baby." I heard Rose's voice before she moved back into the camera angel and plonked down on the floor, gently placing the baby down the same way she had the last time I saw her on the screen. The little bundle still seemed to be making high pitched sounds and Rose frowned. "I know, I know, the world sucks." She said and began to gently rock the baby back and forth.

There was a loud bang and Rose's head snapped up. Quick as lightning she ran around the back of the couch as a blonde Strigoi walked into the room as if he owned the place.

"Don't try to hide. You know that I know you're in here." His voice was low and menacing. I flinched. I'd never actually heard a Strigoi speak before, apart from the odd insult. It intrigued me as much as it scared me.

Rose strolled over and came back into view. She crossed her arms and glared at the blonde Strigoi. "What do you want Nathan."

He laughed. It was sick and twisted. "You're very brave considering I could kill you faster than you can blink."

Rose was unfazed. "Go ahead. Then we'll see how long you stay alive before Dimitri kills you."

He glared at Rose, and I thought he was going to lunge at her. Instead, he began walking around the room. Rose stayed alert and looked ready for anything.

"I was actually here to look for Dimitri. One of our friends recently lost his blood whores. He was... let's just say," he gave Rose a hard stare. "Unhappy." I knew who he was talking about immediately.

"You mean he killed them or they ruined your perfect planning and escaped?"

So quick I barely saw it happen, Nathan had one hand around Rose's throat. Her feet dangled, barely touching the ground and a shot of panic burst through me. Oh my God he was going to choke her.

"You listen to me you perky little bitch." Nathan growled at Rose. "I am on to you. You had something to do with it and I can see right through the facade Dimitri puts on. You two might have everyone else fooled, but not me. I know you are up to something and I am going to prove it." Rose started making raspy gasping sounds. "Start counting your heartbeats Hathaway because they are numbered. You are not going to interfere with our plans and you are also never going to leave this room. And while it would be a shame to let someone as attractive as you go to waste, I have some fun new little girls to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off." He released Rose and pushed her towards the couch. "You annoy me, whore. Dimitri doesn't scare me." He made his way towards where I assumed the door was. "You've been warned."

It wasn't until a while later that the creak of the door opened and Rose jumped up, saying the thing that was on my mind.

"We have a problem..."

**So guys what do you think? I would have written more but it's nearly four in the morning and my sister is talking in her sleep. I guess you could say im a little freaked out. Expect an update soon. To all my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKYOU FOR WAITING!**

**yes, i know it has been a VERY long time since an update has occurred. that could e for many reasons, mainly school, but i have decided to go one story at a time. i think there will be a few more chapters for this one, and then i will try and finish the rest of my fanfics. i gotta say though, this is probly one of my fav fanfics, so i've decided it deserves special attention**

**enjoy :)**

**disclaimer- if i owned vampire academy, i would be plotting world domination right about now :**P

**Chapter 6**

"Where's Molly? She should be here with me. She's a bad girl for leaving. We're both bad girls." Alberta sighed and shook her head at me as I entered Tania's hospital ward. Tania was sitting on the white hospital bed, slinking away from Dr. Mindralkus. It had been almost a week since she was found and there was still hardly any progress on Tania. "Ivanov is going to be so angry."

"Molly is coming." A voice said behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was the nurse from the front desk.

"Guardian Petrov." I said, looking at Alberta. "Can I have a word?" she nodded and exited the room with me.

"What's wrong Janine?" she asked when we got outside the room. I glanced around quickly to make sure no-one was listening.

"You and I both know quickly Moroi gossip gets around the court. We don't need this to get out." I said, before beginning to explain. "A plane just landed outside the court. Thirteen women, nine children."

Alberta nodded, seemingly understanding. "Rose and Dimitri's plan seems to be working."

"I just wish there was some way to communicate with them." I heard footsteps, and looking to my right saw that Molly was coming down the hallway. "I've got to go back to the Hacking Rooms."

I think I was becoming obsessed. Every day, when it was my turn to do some surveillance, the only computer I was interested in was the one that had access to Rose and Dimitri's room. I spent as much time as I could, gathering information about what they were planning. But it was almost as if they planned it in their minds, for I never heard them speak a word about how they were going to break people out of the estate.

Rose was once again sitting alone in the room, this time on the edge of the bed. She glanced nervously at the door several times, and I wondered if she was waiting for Dimitri. But from what I'd observed she always anticipated him coming back. The answer to my thoughts came pretty soon because she was standing within seconds of there being a loud _bang_ as a Strigoi entered the room. I recognised him as Nathan. A blonde human girl dressed very inappropriately was standing behind him, along with another Strigoi man who towered over Nathan, who was tall to begin with.

"We know it was you, blood whore." Said Nathan, his hands gripping Rose's shoulders. "You're destroying our plans. I don't care that Galina doesn't believe me, I know you and Belikov are the ones who are helping people escape."

It was like some kind of switch went off. Rose was suddenly on top of him so fast he didn't see it coming. She pulled a stake out from the back of her pants and plunged it through his heart, as quick as a viper. It was like watching an angel of death deal out her will as she turned to fight the second Strigoi. He didn't stand a chance against her. Rose pushed him to the ground when she had dispatched him.

"Shit." Rose muttered as she looked at the blonde girl, who was huddled against the couch. She held her hands out in a peace offering, but the girl screamed and lunged at Rose.

"Will you chill? I'm not going to hurt you!" she said as she tried to hold the struggling girl down on the floor. The blonde girl said something in rapid Russian that I didn't understand and Rose sighed and slammed the girl's head into the ground. I knew it wouldn't kill her, but still…

"Freaking hell, Inna." Rose groaned, and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed the tall Strigoi's feet and dragged him out of sight, then did the same for Nathan. When she came back into view it was to lift the blonde girl—Inna—up onto the couch. She paced around the room for a few minutes before rushing over to shut the door. She stood in front of Inna for a few minutes before turning to stare at what I assumed was the computer. Slowly, cautiously, she walked closer to the screen until all I could see was her.

Her dark eyes stood out in contrast to her pale skin, skin that was once so tanned it resembled the inside if an almond. I wondered briefly how long it had been since she was last in the sunlight. Her red lips were pulled down into a frown, her face showing a look of concentration. She opened her mouth and I _knew_ she could tell she was being watched. I never got to hear what she was going to say because at that moment she leapt away from the computer and practically ran to dive onto the bed.

Within seconds she had wriggled to the back of the headboard and I heard a click. The door.

_Another _Strigoi, this one a red head, entered the room, dragging a struggling teenage girl that looked like a girl version of Dimitri. He let her push against him and struggle before he pushed her to the ground like she weighed nothing more than a feather.

This girl was definitely a fighter though, and the Strigoi spent almost 2 minutes trying to restrain her enough that he could tell Rose something in Russian that sounded like: "Tell her the rules around here if you don't want her blood on your hands." Before he pushed her into the couch—which held an unconscious Inna—and strolled off screen, assumedly out the door.

The girl started cursing up a storm (in Russian) that I was slightly thankful I couldn't understand, and slammed her body against the door I couldn't see.

"You're not going to get out of here. Trust me, I tried."

Rose had gotten off the bed and crossed her arms. The girl walked back into view and stood in front of her. She said nothing, just took in deep breathes, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Rose huffed. "My God, I really hope you speak English, cause this is gonna be hard otherwise." She walked and knelt down to inspect Inna.

The other girl turned her body to face Rose. "Of course I do." Her voice was heavily accented.

"Good. Now help me move Inna to the bed. I swear I nearly had a heart attack when you and Sergei walked in. I thought I was totally busted." Rose picked up Inna's legs while the other girl lifted her shoulders. "There's two dead bodies behind the couch in case you wanted to know. I think that's enough for one day." They dropped Inna onto the bed. "Although," Rose thought for a second, almost talking to herself. "I have had my doubts as to whether Sergei really _is _on their side. Cause he doesn't seem all that enthusiastic about his job." She propped Inna's head under a pillow. "I'm Rose by the way."

The girl seemed a little shocked at the abrupt changes in subject but held out her hand. "I'm Viktoria."

Rose smiled that permanently snarky smile. "Oh yes, I know. Dimitri's told me all about you."

Viktoria's eyes windened. "You know Dimitri?"

"Of course I do. He's my husband." And after making that shocking revelation, she waltzed off screen and came back two minutes later holding the baby who I still did not know the name of.

Viktoria obviously didn't find Rose's marital status as interesting as I did. "Who's that? And where _is_ Dimitri?"

Rose smiled down at the baby. "This is Aleksei. And I think Dimitri is scoping out the holding rooms."

"Holding rooms?" Viktoria asked the question I was thinking.

Rose bounced the baby gently—it had started crying. "It's where they keep all the Moroi and Dhampir girls before the Strigoi buy them—or kill them."

Viktoria sat down on the couch. "Is my brother a Strigoi?"

Rose looked nervous. "Well… yes, but—"

"So he's dead." Viktoria cut her off.

I think if Rose hadn't have been holding Aleksei she would have thrown her hands up in the air. Or punched someone. "No. You know what? I'm going to tell you something about Strigoi, Viktoria. Not all of them are as bad as the guardians and Moroi make them out to be. It's only the ones who choose the path of evil that we hear about. No one ever tells you that some of them—not many—can choose to be different. They can get their souls back. Becoming Strigoi does not instantly mean becoming a soulless killing machine."

**not gonna promise when the next chapter will be up, but if i hadn't have gotten any reviews then i can guarentee this story would not have been updated. thakyou to everyone who showed their support! xxxxx 3**


End file.
